Maternal Longing
by Miss-DNL
Summary: (Ripshipping, AU) Ishizu and Akefia have been married for a while now, and Ishizu is feeling the longings of wanting a child but isn't sure if Akefia is ready for one yet. She decides to tell him she's ready but what will the Thief King say he's ready after she tells him just not just wants one kid but KIDS? (Thief Bakura x Ishizu, mentions of mainpulashipping, oneshot, R&R)


**Maternal Longing**

By: DNL

It had been several months after their marriage, between Ishizu and the King of Thieves Akefia Bakura. Other than a few minor expected bumps in the road, which were hardly even worth remembering now, their marriage was going really well. This surprised most of Ishizu's family back in Egypt, mainly the older generation that had been strictly against the union. Malik, who had been against them even dating, ignored them having seen their closeness during dating. He had wedded them being the head of the Ishtar clan seeing as both wanted a traditional Egyptian wedding. A while after their honeymoon Akefia and she got themselves their own home near his adopted brother Ryo's apartment and her brother's home. As they both wanted to stay near their families.

Currently the married couple was eating at a restaurant, Ishizu though loved cooking for her husband needed a break from satisfying his rather large appetite every now and then. Despite both of their hard lives, Akefia's being more so harsh than hard, things were finally going well and they couldn't be happier. Things were getting even better too. Ishizu smiled as she ate her meal, "Seems my brother is finally going to propose to Anzu."

Her husband stopped mid-bite and looked to her, "Oh really?" He chuckled, "Heheh finally shook off his cold feet then?" Akefia asked before going back to his large meal.

Ishizu nodded smiling happily, "Something like that, he finally finished planning it out." She quirked a brow smirking a bit, "I believe you did the same." Akefia looked to her a smirk working its way onto his lips, "Proposing after you had the wedding planned out." She mused getting a mischievous grin from the thief.

"Well," He started, taking her hand from across the table and planting a kiss on the back of it, "You know how I liked to be prepared my Queen." He purred nuzzling her hand against his cheek. This motion Ishizu always found sweet and touching, something the Thief King was well aware of. He grinned, looking at her deviously through his mess of white bangs, "I believe you loved my plan for our wedding, am I wrong?"

Ishizu smiled softly at him, "Yes I did it was perfect Akefia. It surprised me how much of a romantic side you have."

"Only for you my Queen," Akefia purred softly as he kissed her hand again. What he said was basically true. As much as he was affectionate to her such a soft gentle side was reserved for her and to a more brotherly fashion to Ryo. After their marriage thus adding her brothers to his family he had become friendlier to Malik and Rishid as well but not so much as he was to Ryo. Mariku….was a different and understandable story, the Thief King was still mistrusting towards the insane yami though he had tamed quite a bit since returning.

"I know this," Ishizu said warmly, it truly made her feel special something she hadn't felt much of growing up in the strict life of a Tomb Keeper. Carefully she brushed some of his bangs away from his eyes so she could see the intense pale eyes that looked at her so lovingly. Looking at them always made her heart dance, she sighed softly before smiling, "Let's finish our meals before they get cold."

Akefia chuckled kissing her hand one last time before letting go of it, "Sounds good to me."

Ishizu continued to smile as she set to work on finishing her meal, pausing hearing a giggling, instinctively she turned her head seeing a baby with its family. A pang of longing hit her stomach. Ishizu turned back to her meal before she was caught staring. She'd noticed her longing for a child of her own had grown significantly in recent months. Maybe it was a sign she was ready for one? She hoped so. Reflexively she felt her stomach, which Ishizu sadly knew she wasn't pregnant. Her and her husband had agreed on using protection until they both felt they were ready for a child. Ishizu knew she could handle children, being a woman in a clan that still lived like the ancient Egyptians one of her main roles was raising children. Something she started earlier than some since her mother died giving birth to Malik. Ishizu and Rishid had cared for their little brother save for giving him milk as an infant, this was done by another female member of the clan.

Akefia was not so sure about having a child yet, he had very little knowledge of how to care for a child let alone an infant. Being the King of Thieves he was not known for a gentle caring nature, something that caused her husband worry. Ishizu knew he wouldn't purposely harm their child when they had one, in fact she knew he'd become very protective. Something she had already seen from him when it came to defending her and Ryo. Still he worried and she gave him time, it wouldn't be good to push things, but now Ishizu felt she should tell him that she was ready to see how he felt about it now.

It was a short while later when they returned to their home, which had been paid by Akefia's own money. He had gotten it from selling only a small amount of the treasure he had stored away. Somehow his horde had been untouched all the years he had been gone. Though he didn't really work he still made money. Ishizu had been well aware when she began dating the thief he wouldn't stop stealing. It was too much a part of him and his heritage; he had been born in the Village of Thieves after all. Still they worked things out, he left the museum she worked at alone, claiming he'd 'let it all taunt him', and she didn't question where he got money. This wasn't much of an issue to Ishizu being as she brought in plenty of money herself working at the Domino Museum and the Ishtars were rather wealthy as is. Still it surprised her how much he raked in at times, but that was to be expected of the Thief King.

Ishizu turned her head as she heard Akefia let out a gradual content sigh, he looked to her smirking as he patted the seat next to him on their couch. She smiled to her husband and sat next to him, he automatically looped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. Ishizu welcomed this resting her head against Akefia's broad chest listening to him hum pleased by the nice moment. They didn't turn on the TV, something Akefia only really used to watch movies he grew curious about and Ishizu used to watch her history documentaries. Other than that it sat gathering dust.

They sat there merely enjoying each other's company letting a calming silence settle in the air. This let Ishizu ponder some things, did she just want one child? Mentally she shook her head no, she knew by now she wanted more than one. Just how many though? Two, three, four, she frowned a bit, no four was too much but two still didn't seem right when she pictured it in her head. Three seemed about right but with these things she knew she'd have to wait and see how things worked out in real life. Who knows she might have to settle on one, but so long as she had at least one child she'd be happy.

Ishizu sat upright immediately drawing her husband's attention, "Akefia…" She looked to him who looked back waiting for her to finish speaking. Ishizu gulped hesitantly looking down at her lap, would she be asking too much? She worried over this and played with her dress a bit. She really wanted this, she wanted children but she didn't want to force too much on Akefia.

"Ishizu," Akefia said softly, gently holding her chin, turning her face to him, "What is it?" Her clear uncertainty worried him; he nuzzled her reassuringly, "Whatever it is you can speak to me about it. You know that." Ishizu didn't respond immediately but he waited, continuing to hold her chin as he did so.

Looking at his steady gaze Ishizu calmed significantly, she bent forward nuzzling the crook of his neck, "I want kids, Akefia." She said longingly before hugging Akefia tightly still nuzzling him a bit.

'Aaah, so that's it. I had thought as much.' Akefia thought to himself as he held her back. He had noticed her looks of longing upon seeing infants when they left home. To be honest he blamed himself for putting her through this, but he needed time. He had his time, he wasn't wholly ready but no one ever was completely ready for raising a child.

He stroked her back, "If that's what you want my-" Akefia stopped cold registering what she had exactly said, he pulled back a bit and looked at her shocked, "Kids!?" Ishizu blushed nodding silently to him. Akefia ran a hand through his hair processing the information; he knew his Queen wanted a child that much was obvious. The thought she'd want more than one hadn't crossed his mind.

Ishizu frowned worried about his reaction, "Akefia…if I'm asking too much…" Her words faded off as Akefia chuckled suddenly.

"You never cease to amaze me my Queen." He said lovingly as he turned back to her stroking the side of her face leaving her speechless, "You want to bare not one but more than one of my children?"

Ishizu felt her face heat up with his soft purring tone, his muscular arms pulling her in closer, "Yes." She answered simply.

Akefia hummed to himself stroking Ishizu's soft, long, black obsidian hair, "Let's start with one and see how it goes," He pulled himself back a bit pulling her chin up with his thumb and forefinger to look at her blue eyes he loved so much, "How does that sound my Queen?"

His wife felt overjoyed with his words and smiled warmly, "That sounds good to me love." She said lovingly hugging him again before he pulled her onto his lap, "I'm sure our children will be wonderful, Akefia." Ishizu said sounding completely overjoyed.

Akefia chuckled, "Considering you and me?" He grinned to her, bending his neck down he touched his nose to hers, "Oh, I'm more than sure our offspring will be perfect." He purred to her holding his wife close to him, enjoying her warmth. She blushed at his words then blinked when he hummed, "Thinking about it…a big family for us does sound very welcoming."

"It does, doesn't it?" She nuzzled her nose to is, "I thought the same."

"You do have a way with these choices," Akefia replied rubbing her shoulder tenderly, a big family… the exact opposite of being alone after the massacre of his village. The more he thought about the more he wanted it. He always got what he wanted just like with his Queen. He smiled, stroking Ishizu's jaw line, "Yes, I do like the sound of a big family with you." He grinned slightly giving his Queen a warm kiss, "I'll make your wish come true."

Ishizu blushed smiling at him lovingly and nuzzled him once more, "When you're ready."

"I'm ready my Queen." The Thief King replied.

* * *

**Me and Renagade Rex Sphinx have been talking on DA about Ripshipping kids and this is the result XD**

**she did one on Ishizu telling Akefia she's pregnant so read A New Future by her its here on fanfic net too :)**

**Please Review ^^**


End file.
